Never Rest 2: Undercover
'''Never Rest 2: Undercover '''is an second season of Never Rest. Plot Synopsis The series starts when Everest & Ranger tracing the paths of Explorer, until they reached the "Ford Intl. Base". In which they saw the destruction of Explorer is beginning. Everest says that his necklace doesn't exist any explosions and graphical powers. So they went down to find Explorer to stop, but when they are moving down a massive explosion occurs down the sky way. Everest & Ranger are both incapacitated and when they are trying to stand, A ford vehicles are crossing around them they are all dodging it for safety precautions. When they finally think that they are all safe, Ranger spotted Explorer in the middle of the sky way planning to destroy the entire sky way. Everest quickly move and initiates Explorer but Explorer pixelates himself and bilnks away from Everest. He reminds Everest that he can't stop the '''Undercover, '''no matter how it takes. Everest insists what he said and he replies that "This is the Ford Intl. Base, Explorer. This is our f***ing town, so what the hell do you even think? T-that you can rule this? Explorer laughs after what Everest said and he adds that "Say what you wanna say, It doesn't work that way. Do you think you can even stop me without this ?(showing Everest's necklace) come and get me Everest. He blinks out and starting all of his plans. Meanwhile, Ranger is looking out behind to search if there is someone is coming toward to them. Until he hears an police alarm, (After Explorer is continuously destroying the entire base, the Ford Leader deploys HPFA enforcers to execute Explorer) HPFA enforcers (20 police cars/trucks, 5 helicopters, 30 motorcycle assassins 10 fighter jets & 5 tanks) appears on their back. Although, Everest & Ranger are not involved in Explorer's case but the Ford Leader has accused to implicated them. In which, Ranger has no choice to run against them. After Explorer blinks away, he saw an Ford SUV (Explorer) when he used as an getaway vehicle and also run against the law. Everest follows and he saw an abandoned vehicle (Everest) to chase Explorer immediately. The scene turns into a hot speed pursuit. Meanwhile, Ranger is left behind with the incoming HPFA enforcers. Before he run against them, he tries to inform the enforcers but he fails. So he run and dodge all the missiles & bullets. Until he decided to use a vehicle since he has no choice. He bust the window of the pickup truck (Ranger) and drive immediately. The sky way is collapsing each by each, due to the destruction of Explorer. In the middle of the road, Explorer is continuing his destruction. Everest is behind him creating an avalanche (Everest can create an avalanche due to his unknown power or by it's own name) to shuts him down early but too bad it doesn't work because Explorer avoided it by the use of his necklace. Suddenly, a continuous explosion occuring behind and Ranger is in danger against the HPFA enforcers. Everest is looking behind when he turns back Explorer is lost on his sight. He hears a crash noise and he saw Explorer making an detour down the skyway to gap closer to him. Ranger signals Everest to keep moving forward and say that he will chase Explorer down the skyway. While Everest is alone in the sky way, He spam all of his skills to avoid the collision and also the enforcers attacking behind. Finally, Explorer is back on the sky way but Everest didn't saw Ranger behind him. Ranger seen ramps and he has a 2 choices to do (Either he destroy the sky way behind them, or to annihilate Explorer) but he chose to land safely. Explorer skilled "Call of the X-Flow" (Explorer spawns his own remnants) to distracted Everest & Ranger and also to continue his destruction. Finally Explorer made to the tunnels wherein he plant a c4 at the top of the tunnel to let him escape against Everest & Ranger. However, Everest saw the c4 but suddenly the sky way collapses, He creates an avalanche to make a way when ramps out away to the collapsing sky way having him a 2 choices (Either he freeze the c4 or landed safety) He chose to landed safety. Ranger also ramps in a avalanche before it melts and landed safety also. When Explorer has reach the end of the tunnel he left his vehicle and run away before he triggers the c4. After Everest & Ranger survived in the explosion, Ranger saw Explorer and he quickly rushed in and take him out, Ranger threatened Explorer he says that "You will never see what are you looking for" Explorer smiles and he replies that "Do you even think that this is the end? It is only just the beginning, Ranger" Until the remnants of Explorer surrounds Ranger. Ranger has already got the necklace so he throw it below wherein Everest is waiting for his turn. In a few seconds, Explorer's remnants has been annihilated. Everest can't kill Explorer because he is a Ford. So knocked him down. 2 weeks after, Explorer awakes in the jail when he turns back he saw a large hole. He has no idea who did that. Until Explorer's eyes fading away ending to a black screen. Deaths * Hundreds of Explorer's Remnants * at least 30 HPFA enforcers Trivia * This is the first series in The World of Cars will used a real-life vehicles includes the three Ford featured vehicles. * The Ford leader has no choice to executed all who abridging the law wherein, Ranger & Everest have been implicated in Explorer's case. * Explorer, Everest & Ranger used their own real-life name vehicle. * Explorer has no idea in his destruction in Ford Intl. Base. Either he thinks that he can rule the Ford in that way or just to tests his skills and also the Everest's necklace.